This study explores the role of hypnotherapy on cardiac neurotransmitters and coronary vasomotor tone in patients with microvascular angina. We expect that relaxation will decrease the serotonin and catecholomamine levels in patients who experience hypnosis during the stress of cardiac catheterization. Confirmati of this hypothysis will show the importance of stress effect on coronary circulation in patients with microvascular angina and teh importance of psycotherapy in management of these patients.